Brake control while a vehicle is turning or cornering presents unique challenges. In particular, due to the angular velocity, lateral acceleration and speed differential between inner and outer wheels of the vehicle, controlled braking during a turn provides additional complexities as compared to straight-line braking. Existing braking-while-cornering systems may analyze the speed differential between diagonally-oriented (i.e. inner and outer) wheels and across axles. However, such systems do not analyze the status of each of the four wheels of a vehicle, and do not analyze the slip status of the wheels which can be used to determine the stability of the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need for a braking controller and a method for controlling a brake system which can analyze the status of each of the four wheels and which can consider the slip status of the wheels.